Hidden Temple Trap Door
Basic Information Hidden Temple Trap Doors are usable pieces of furniture that can be opened, closed, locked, and also wired to be opened or closed with activation devices from a distance. They can only close holes in the ground or ceiling, but cannot be rotated sideways. These trapdoors look like thin pinkish-brown stone boards the size of one block with an turquoise recessed carved handle and "golden" patterns on the top side. When activated, these trapdoors will fold downwards and give way to Creatures and player characters alike. All Creatures, even of two blocks in height, can fall through holes the size of only one block and can jump up through such holes if these holes are only one or two blocks high up. Warning: Players can no longer unlock the Hidden Temple Trap Door by crafting one Hidden Temple Door and one Hidden Temple Table. The issue should be fixed for anyone that purchases the Hidden Temple Super Bundle from now on. However, those players that have never unlocked the Hidden Temple Trap Door, but have purchased the Super Bundle a long time ago, will need to contact the developers through support@playfulcorp.com to get it unlocked. How to obtain Hidden Temple Trap Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Hidden Temple Trap Doors from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Hidden Temple Trap Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Hidden Temple Trap Doors are NOT included in the Hidden Temple Pack nor in the Hidden Temple Super Bundle, but they can be bought as part of building kits for Hidden Temple Blueprints, but without the crafting recipe for these doors. Already crafted Hidden Temple Trap Doors can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of customizable building kits for your own Blueprints that you can capture yourself. Simply obtaining already crafted objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Hidden Temple Trap Door is part of the Hidden Temple Super Bundle (formerly called "Mayan Super Bundle") that was introduced to the Store with update R28 on February 3rd 2016, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this door will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft one Hidden Temple Trap Door, you will need: * 2 Stone Slabs made from Stone, Bedrock or Limestone in a Processor * 2 Stone Rods made from Stone, Bedrock or Limestone in a Processor * 1 Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, or in Stone Treasure Chests on Fossil layer blocks in dark places How to use To use Hidden Temple Trap Doors, they have to be placed into the game world. They can then be opened, closed, wired and locked. They can theoretically be "flipped" as per their inspection window, but will still always drop down instead of lifting up. Usually, Creatures avoid walking over trapdoors if they can, and will also not easily fall into small holes of only one block in size when one trapdoor should open under them. It is advised to place at least two or more trapdoors together if you plan to trap Creatures and let them fall down by opening the trapdoors as soon as they cross them. If you place two of these trap doors next to each other, they will both open and close simultaneously together when being activated. It might be necessary to rotate or even to remove and place one of the doors again if the auto-connection doesn't work right away. Placing one more Hidden Temple Trap Door next to them might re-connect the adjacent one to this newly placed trapdoor though, and you might have to rotate one of the trapdoors to re-connect it with correctly. Formerly, even trapdoors of different types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two trapdoors of any kind, and then even different types of trapdoors will both open and close together (Wood Trap Doors, Stone Trap Doors, Hidden Temple Trap Doors, Rustic Trap Doors, etc.). You can rotate Hidden Temple Trap Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. Hidden Temple Trap Doors can be used for decoration as some sort of side-boards or wall-tables, however you cannot place anything onto these Trap Doors directly, only above them by "sticking" placeable blocks or objects to the wall sideways. Hidden Temple Trap Doors can be opened and closed after being placed by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). Creatures cannot open closed trapdoors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through trapdoors against your player character if they are close enough. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects like Hidden Temple Trap Doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take trapdoors if players have set the permission level of the trapdoor above your permission rank on the according game world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though by activating the trapdoor and changing the permission setting by clicking the padlock icon in the top right corner. How to wire Hidden Temple Trap Doors To open the Hidden Temple Trap Door interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key n (as the default key) while pointing at an Hidden Temple Trap Door in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Hidden Temple Trap Door to another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can use or even take this Hidden Temple Trap Door * toggle manual interaction - the Hidden Temple Trap Door can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to use the Hidden Temple Trap Door directly, but instead will have to use/activate the connected activation device * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed far away To wire Hidden Temple Trap Doors, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Hidden Temple Trap Door that you have placed into the world. Its "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect this to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Hidden Temple Trap Doors if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of Hidden Temple Trap Doors. Change the setting of the operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Hidden Temple Trap Doors cannot send any signals to machines or other activatable objects. How to lock Hidden Temple Trap Doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked trapdoors when visiting your game world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your trapdoors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with an Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your trapdoors. The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, by disabling the "Can Interact" option in the settings window, accessible with an Wiring Tool. When locking a trapdoor, only the owner and players with the same or an even higher permission rank than the according trapdoor has can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the trapdoor. Wiring an activation device to the trapdoor - like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate - is advised so that you can set a number code only known to you as the owner and your trusted friends that you want to share the code with. Category:Doors Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Hidden Temple Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Trapdoors Category:Wireable Category:Lockable